


Only in Purgatory

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [23]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, because you know being supernatural central, people have done this over the years, random curses and spells in Purgatory, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: When some idiot gets their hands on a spell that goes awry, temporarily cursing all of Purgatory with flu-like symptoms, not even the Revenants can escape it. Prompt fulfillment. #38: "Everyone Keeps telling me you’re a bad guy"





	Only in Purgatory

 

 

**Only in Purgatory**

Purgatory was a quirky place on a good day, but at its worst the supernatural element that crept right along the surface could stir up all kinds of trouble. Even for the supernatural beings that lived there.

A spell had swept the town. It was flimsy, likely not unfolding exactly as the caster had intended, and seemed to be leaving no one unaffected, and that included the Revenant population. The poorly implemented spell - just as likely the result of some idiot kids that had given some words a go - had left the entire town ill. Fevers, nausea, the exhaustion… It had been so long since he had actually been sick that Bobo didn't remember that it could feel _this_ terrible. All he wanted to do was find some quiet place to curl up, sleep, and wait for it to pass, but there was one person he needed to check on before he did.

The trek out to the reservoir was torture and Bobo felt the world shift at least twice as he approached it, having to stop and brace himself on the trunk of the massive tree before even considering trying to climb up. He wasn't sure how far out the spell reached. These sorts of things were typically short lived when they happened, and often contained to the town itself, but there was no way to know. He wasn't going to leave Willa there alone to fend for herself. He just had to…

"Robert?"

The mistake was looking straight up to the little porch outside the treehouse that the voice had originated from. Everything shifted dangerously and Bobo tilted, finally doubling over, and he started coughing hard enough that he dropped to his knees. His entire body was trembling and Willa sounded like she was down a tunnel as she screamed his name. Well, at least it didn't seem like the effects of the spell had made it out this far. There was one silver lining to this shit show.

"Robert, what happened?" Willa demanded, making her way down the ladder in record time. He didn't dare look up, though. Instead he shifted, pressing his back against the tree and focused on breathing,eyes squeezed closed.

The future Heir knelt next to him, her hand pressed against his cheek and he leaned in. It was cool and comforting and as she pulled it away he cracked an eye open to find out why. She was just moving it, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "You're burning up. Can you even get sick?"

"When someone casts a spell over Purgatory, apparently so," Bobo managed, his voice giving twice as he spoke. He cleared his throat, regretting it instantly as he started coughing again and doubled over where he sat.

"What sort of idiot casts a spell that makes the whole town sick?"

There was a beat or two as Bobo did his best to gauge if he could speak without sending himself into another fit. Finally he licked his lips and spoke slowly. "Someone that doesn't know… what they're doing. It happens. Too much. Idiot comes across a spell or a low level… demon and here we are. Should wear off soon."

Willa laughed, the sound soothing. "Only in Purgatory. Can you stand?"

"Yeah," he murmured and felt her hands on him to make sure he didn't topple as he slowly got to his feet. Somehow she coaxed him to the ladder and through sheer willpower managed to get him up without both of them ending up in a pile on the ground. He hadn't meant to come there to sleep, just to check on her, but when she guided him to the bed he fell into it without so much as a pause.

Willa worked quietly to ease him out of his coat and tug his boots off. He forced his heavy eyelids open to look up at her, mesmerized at the idea that someone gave a damn enough to watch after him. It wasn't something he was really used to in his life. He reached a hand up and she took it, bending to press a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here," she promised.

Blue eyes slipped closed and there was no telling how long he slept for. He woke in fits and starts, alternating between wild dreams and coughing himself awake. At one point he woke, half frozen, to find that he'd thrown the blankets not only off of him, but off the bed as well. Willa looked up from her book and crossed the room to pull them back up and around him again.

The sun was low in the sky the next time he stirred. His head felt stuffy, the pressure making it difficult to work his thoughts through. The way it throbbed at near-migraine levels didn't help either.

"Hey there," a voice cut through and he blinked, his eyes focusing slowly on Willa. She was standing by the stove, a pot boiling and he gave it a skeptical look that made her frown. "You know, even I'm able to make soup from a can," she grumbled and the pulled a very thin smile from him. "How are You feeling?"

"Shitty," he rasped and shifted, feeling the way the fever caused every muscle to ache. The idea of trying to eat was already making his stomach turn uncomfortably.

Willa hummed as she gave the pot another stir and stepped away. He watched her move to a bowl and dunk a cloth into it, wringing out the excess water before laying it across his forehead. It felt cool and a soft sound left him as he tried to focus on that.

"When I was a kid Waverly - my youngest sister - got really sick and Mama did this to help bring down her fever. She had medicine too, but I-"

Bobo reached up, his touch on her wrist light and he drew her attention to him. "Thank you. It feels good."

She beamed at him and kissed his hand before moving back to her pot of soup. "You've taken care of me a time or two. About time I get a chance to return the favour. Someone needs to take care of you."

Bobo half choked on the laugh that escaped him. "Glad I'm sick?"

"No," she said slowly as she grabbed a bowl, emptying some of the soup into it. "Just… You do so much for me and I don't ever feel like I do anything to thank you for it."

"You do," he promised, watching the bowl she was preparing like it was a snake that might bite him. She was going to try to make him eat that. He forced himself to look at her, focus on her. "Willa, you do… more than you could know."

She tried for a smile and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "You want to give this a try?"

"No."

Her lips quirked up a little more. "You need to eat. For me?" she asked, the last words drenched in sweetness that he knew she knew would get her exactly what she wanted.

Bobo groaned as he forced himself up and leaned heavily against the headboard of her bed. He reached out for the bowl and she passed it over, her pale green eyes watching his every movement as he shoved the first spoonful in his mouth, hoping he could keep it down.

"You know, growing up, everyone kept telling me you were a bad guy. Well, Daddy did. He never mentioned you by name, but he used to get so frustrated… angry when he'd talk about you. He didn't know you at all, did he?"

"We had a professional relationship," Bobo answered carefully.

"Am I the first Earp since Wyatt to really know you? Not just the… show you put on for everyone, but you?"

He took another careful bite, surprised how good it did taste. "I 'spose you are."

His Willa smiled for him and he managed to get through half the bowl before his body threatened to rebel. She took it and he eased back down in the bed, turning on his side to try to sleep the rest of the sickness off. After a moment he felt the blankets being pulled back and Willa slipped in behind, her body close to his and he felt her press a kiss to his back. "This okay?"

"Don't want to get you sick," he mumbled, selfishly hoping she would choose to stay anyway.

"Guess you'll just have to take care of me then," she laughed softly and felt her move closer so that her forehead rested against his back. "Sleep well, Robert."

He wasn't sure if his response made any sense, but he made a small sound as sleep pulled him under, feeling more comfortable than he had since the spell had been cast.

* * *

 

notes: While this was to fulfill a prompt, it also came out of a conversation that marvinetta and I had the other day. Poor Bobo deserves to have someone watch out for him every once and a while. 


End file.
